Sei-chan no Nichijou
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Hanya keseharian Akashi Seijuurou yang tinggal di kontrakan dengan pemuda-pemuda yang terobsesi padanya(?) dan kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa yang mempunyai banyak secret admirer. Hahaha bad summary XD. Warn! Harem!Akashi, Ukeshi, Multipair. AoAka, KagaAka, KiAka, MayuAka, MidoAka, KuroAka, NijiAka. Enjoy reading minna-san :D. Pic resource: KnB Ep 23 :D CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Sei-chan no Nichijou**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: Harem!Akashi, multipairing, ukeshi.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: sho ai, yaoi, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

 **Humuphobia jaga jarak please, ini zona bahaya buat kalian :D**

 **Rated: K+ sampe T aja yah, suasana puasa soalnya XD**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi _cchiiiiii_!"

 **Tok tok tok**

"Buka- _ssu_!"

 **Tok tok tok**

 **Ceklek**

"Ryou_

 **Brruuk**

"Akashi _cchi_ lampu di kamarku mati- _ssu_ , terus ada suara aneh- _ssu_ aku takuuut." Si penganggu tidur orang memeluk erat pemuda pendek bersurai merah yang mencuat acak.

Si pemuda mungil itu hanya menghela nafas."Ryouta kau sudah mahasiswa ingat? Kenapa kau penakut sekali." Suaranya terdengar kalau dia sangat mengantuk.

"Salahkan Aomine _cchi-ssu_ , dia tadi yang menceritakan hal macam-macam tentang kontrakan ini. Aku kan takut- _ssu_!" si penganggu belum melepaskan pelukannya, dia masih nyaman memeluk teman SMPnya itu.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, kau boleh tidur di kamarku."

"Yee_

"Hoi tunggu _Baka_ Kise!"

 **Tap tap tap**

Suara beberapa langkah kaki menggema seiring hentakan kaki dengan lantai."Are? Kenapa kalian kesini- _ssu_?"

"Suaramu berisik. Sangat mengganggu." Keluh pemuda yang baru datang.

"Dan kenapa kau memeluk Akashi seperti itu, lepaskan hoi!" bentak pemuda lain.

Kise Ryouta, mahasiswa semester satu jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, hehe dia masih memeluk pemuda merah itu rupanya."Hehe maaf- _ssu_ aku khilaf."

Si _navy blue_ yang tadi membentak Kise menggerang kecil."Kau mencari kesempatan." Cibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apakan- _ssu_ , Akashi _cchi_ juga tidak protes, _ne_ Akashi _cchi_?" Kise mengerling pada pemuda merah yang sedaritadi menguap kecil. Akashi Seijuurou mahasiswa yang juga semester satu jurusan Manajemen dan Bisnis mengangguk sekenannya, dia terlalu mengantuk.

"Lain kali pelankan suaramu Kise, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu." Masih dengan raut kesal pemuda pertama memperingatkan. Dia adalah Kagami Taiga semester satu, jurusan Hukum.

"Ada apa malam-malam kalian di depan kamar Akashi _nanodayo_. Bukannya Aku kepo aku hanya merasa terganggu." Si _navy blue_ memutar matanya bosan. Temannya si rambut hijau ini memang seperti ini orangnya _tsundere_.

"Kami ingin menginap di kamar Akashi, kau ingin ikut Midorima?" Aomine Daiki, si _navy blue_ menyeringai.

Si hijau manaikkan kacamatanya."Hump, kenapa kalian menginap di kamar Akashi, ada apa dengan kamar kalian?" nada bicaranya Midorima Shintarou terdengar tidak suka.

"Kau pasti tidak mau ikut 'kan?" Aomine si mahasiswa jurusan Sosiologi dan Antropologi nampaknya cukup senang mengerjai si calon dokter.

"Hei kalian, jangan berisik. Tidak lihat Akashi sudah tertidur?" suara datar itu terdengar dari sisi kanan. Reflek pemuda bersurai warna-warni itu menaruh perhatian pada pemuda mungil yang menyandarkan badannya pada dinding.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya!" Aomine paling semangat.

Kagami tak mau kalah."Aku saja kalian pergi sana."

Kise jangan tanya, dia juga ikut."Aku saja- _ssu_ , aku kan mau tidur sama Akashicchi!"

"Daripada kalian ribut, aku saja."

"Jangan harap kau Mayuzumi/ _cchi_!"

Ok bentakan itu sukses membuat Akashi Seijuurou terbangun dari mimpi singkatnya."Daiki, Taiga, Ryouta...Shintarou...Chihiro. Kenapa kalian disini? Hoooaam."_"Aku ingin tidur, kalian juga kembali ke kamar."

 **BLAM**

Kelima pemuda itu cengo di depan pintu. Ok modus mereka gagal.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Pagi datang begitu cepat. Ritual pagi yang wajib dilakukan sudah terpenuhi. Pemuda mungil bersurai merah itu sedang mengusap kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Selamat pagi Taiga, kau masak apa hari ini?" sapa Akashi pada pemuda tinggi yang sedang berkutat dengan panci dan wajan.

Menengok sedikit dan membalas salam dengan gumaman, Kagami kembali memasak."Kau suka kare?"

"Aku lebih suka sup tofu." Akashi menarik kursi dan duduk tenang disana, benar-benar anak manis."Tapi aku tak keberatan jika sarapan dengan nasi kare."

Si koki memberinya cengiran, cukup suka dengan jawaban pemuda itu.

" _Ohayou-ssu_!" suara riang gembira datang dari Kise Ryouta yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Ohayou_ Ryouta, ada kuliah pagi hari ini?" tanya Akashi, Kise mengangguk dan mengambil duduk di depan pemuda mungil itu.

"Iya- _ssu_ , benar-benar merepotkan. Akashi _cchi_ kuliah juga?"

Akashi menggeleng."Tidak, tapi aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan ada beberapa buku yang ingin ku pinjam."

Kise menopang dagu."Akashi _cchi_ rajin ya, tidak berubah. Aku jadi makin cin_ _iitteee_!"

 **Buuuk**

Cangkir plastik mendarat di kepala kuning keemasan milik Kise.

" _Ohayou_!"

"Daiki."

Aomine terkekeh kecil, saat Akashi menegurnya." _Sorry mom_."

Si merah menghembuskan nafas."Dimana Shintarou dan Chihiro?"

"Midorima _cchi_ sudah berangkat- _ssu_ , kalau Mayu _cchi_ masih mandi sepertinya."

Akashi muda mengangguk paham.

"Makanan siap. Siapkan piring kalian masing-masing."

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Selamat siang Akashi- _kun_." Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara, lantas dia tersenyum kecil.

"Siang Tetsuya. Apa kau sedang mencari bahan _resume_ juga?" si biru muda mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan tiga buku tebal dipelukannya.

"Aku masih kurang dua refrensi lagi. Tapi buku itu cukup sulit, sepertinya sudah banyak dipinjam."

"Kau mencari dua buku ini?" Akashi memperlihatkan buku berbeda sampul yang masing-masing bervolume tebal."Ini yang terakhir."

"Aku akan meminjam setelahmu kalau begitu Akashi- _kun_."

Si merah menggeleng pelan."Kita bisa mengerjakan bersama Tetsuya, di tempatku kalau kau mau."

Tawaran yang cukup bagus dari Akashi, tak akan Kuroko Tetsuya lewatkan."Dengan senang hati Akashi- _kun_."

"Baiklah kita pergi sekarang." Si teman sekelas mengangguk.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_." Seru Akashi pelan. Dia tak tahu apa ada orang di rumah, tapi pintunya tadi tidak dikunci jadi mungkin ada yang tidak ada kelas.

" _Okaeri_ , tumben kau cepat pulang. Biasanya kau betah di perpustakaan bukan?"

"Aku hanya meminjam beberapa buku. Kau tidak kuliah Daiki?"

Si surai biru yang sibuk dengan tayangan televisi menggeleng."Hari ini aku kosong."

"Setidaknya habiskan waktumu untuk mengerjakan tugas. Jangan harap aku mau membantumu mencari buku di perpustakaan."

Aomine terkekeh geli."Iya ibu, aku akan mengerjakan tugasku segera."

"Jangan memanggilku ibu. Aku bukan ibumu."

Aomine tergelak kencang.

"Ayo Tetsuya."

Tawa Aomine terhenti seketika. Akashi membawa pulang temannya! Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

.

.

.

"Hoi _Aho_ mine sedang apa kau!"

"Sssst jangan berisik." Bisik Aomine, teriakan Kagami akan mengacaukan pengintaiannya.

Kagami melangkah ringan dia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Aomine lakukan."Kau sedang apa?" dia berkata dengan cukup pelan.

"Aku sedang mengintai." Balas Aomine tak kalah pelan.

"Mengintai Akashi?"

Aomine mengangguk."Dia sedang berada di kamar dengan seseorang?"

"HA? SIAPA!"

Terlambat. Si Bakagami berteriak kencang membuat si pemilik kamar buru-buru keluar.

"Daiki, Taiga ada apa?" tanya Akashi, disampingnya pemuda biru muda menatap datar dua pemuda yang duduk jongkok disamping pintu.

"Ada tikus!" great alasan macam apa itu Bakagami.

"Tikus?"

"Ya tikus tadi masuk ke kamar Kise." Aomine mau tak mau ikut masuk pada drama buatan Kagami.

Pemuda pirang yang kebetulan sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka mendadak berwajah pucat."Ada tikus di kamarku- _ssu_!"

"Ya ada tikus besar sekali giginya taring semua. Matanya merah, sepertinya hasil mutan." Mayuzumi bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Ikut menimpali sandiwara dua _basketball freak_ itu. Sepertinya diam-diam dia ikut menguping tadi.

Wajah _ikemen_ Kise semakin pucat."Waaaa! Bagaimana ini! Akashi _cchi_ , ijinkan aku tidur di kamarmu ya ya!"

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

Dan terjadilah keributan di kamar Kise.

.

"Tetsuya, maaf atas keributan tadi."

Kuroko menggeleng."Tidak masalah Akashi- _kun_ , aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Permisi."

Akashi melambai kecil pada teman sekelasnya. Dibelakangnya Aomine dan Kagami memasang raut kesal tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi. Repotnya jika gebetan banyak memiliki penggemar.

.

.

.

Mengulas sedikit kebelakang tentang bagaimana pemuda-pemuda itu bisa tinggal saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa selesai. Enam pemuda yang berteman sudah sejak SMP namun berbeda sekolah ketika SMA bertemu kembali disebuah kafetaria Universitas pilihan mereka. Pertemuan setelah lama tidak bertemu, dihabiskan dengan perbincangan panjang. Dan berakhir dengan usulan untuk tinggal bersama. Kebetulan ada penawaran menarik, sebuah rumah yang dikontrakan cukup besar dengan harga yang cukup terjangkau.

Dan entah dimulai sejak pemuda-pemuda tersebut memiliki obsesi pada Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou, yang meskipun mahasiswa wajahnya masih tetap imut dan menggemaskan. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkannya. Mereka cukup posesif dengan ciri khas mereka ketika ada yang dekat dengan si tuan muda.

Namun sayang Akashi Seijuurou terlalu tidak peka dengan apa yang disekitarnya. Dia sih cuek, yang dia pikirkan hanya lulus cumlaude di usia dua puluh tahun. Itu prestasi yang akan membuat ayahnya bangga. Contoh anak yang berbakti pada orang tua.

.

.

.

"Aku baru ingat kalau Nijimura- _senpai_ ingin bertemu denganku di cafe dekat kampus." Celetukan Akashi sukses membuat pemuda warna-warni dibelakangnya mematung."Aku akan malam diluar. _Ittekimasu_." Dan sosok mungil itu pergi keluar rumah dengan tas serempang yang mengayun karena langkahnya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

.

.

 **Narin** : Marhaban ya Ramadhan~~~ Narin dan B minta maaf kalau ada salah dengan minna-san /bow. Jeng jeng jeng, sebagai penyambut lebaran Narin kasih fic pure Ukeshi! Hahaha XDDD /plakplakplak

 **B** : Hoi, ficmu masih banyak yang belum kelar baka.

 **Narin** : oh ayolah B, aku sedang ingin mengalihkan pikiranku biar nggak suntuk karena ff Mcku nggak nemu alur yang cocok DX

 **B** : /menghela nafas. Terserah deh.

 **Narin** : disini Akashi uke ya, jadi jangan harap ada Akax(siapa) nggak bakal ada. Adanya malah (siapa)xAka XD

Padahal kemarin baru publish harem bang mine, sekarang harem Seichan. Dua chara favku akhirnya punya series hareeemmm sendiri huahahaha /plak. Bikin harem Aomine, sama harem akashi adalah keinginan saya dari awal 2015 loh dan baru keturutan sekarang XD. Gomen kalo abal :(

 **N/B** : rumah mereka itu Cuma lantai satu tapi cukup besar ada enam kamar utama buat tidur, lengkap dengan ranjang medium, lemari dan meja belajar. Ada satu kamar mandi. Dapur dan ruang makan. Ruang menonton dan ruang tamu jadi satu. Ada garasi juga buat motor-motor mereka :3

Nggak bosen-bosen ngingetin, Yuk gabung ke grub WA Ukeshi Lovers. Saya nggak berani ngeshare kontak wa saya disni karena yah pasti taulah alasannya XD

Udah deh sekiaaan

 **With Love,**

 **Narin to B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sei-chan no Nichijou**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: Harem!Akashi, multipairing, ukeshi.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: sho ai, yaoi, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

 **Humuphobia jaga jarak please, ini zona bahaya buat kalian :D**

 **Rated: K+ sampe T aja yah, suasana puasa soalnya XD**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi _cchi_ , aku ikut- _ssu_!" si pirang yang sudah selesai dengan urusan tikus 'mutan'nya mengejar Akashi yang baru sampai di halaman depan.

Si merah menoleh."Tikus di kamarmu sudah ketemu Ryouta?" Kise menggeleng, kamarnya berantakan tapi tak ada tikus satupun. Kagami, Aomine dan Mayuzumi juga tidak mau membantunya mencari tikus itu. Dasar.

"Kalau Kise ikut aku juga ikut." Si tan melangkah penuh percaya diri, dia sudah mendorong Kagami yang mendahuluinya tadi hingga pemuda beralis cabang itu mendarat indah di semak-semak.

"Hei! _Aho_ , jangan main dorong, sialan!" raung Kagami wajahnya kesal bukan main. Kedua tangannya lecet dan pipinya tergores ranting nakal.

"Taiga, wajahmu." Akashi menaruh rasa iba pada pemuda itu. Tangan mungilnya merogoh ke kantung celana dan menarik sapu tangan berwarna marun. Diusapnya pipi Kagami yang kotor.

 **BRUUUK**

"Akashi _cchi_ aku juga terluka- _ssu_!" ah kalau ini murni Kise menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput.

Mayuzumi yang hanya menjadi penonton lama-lama jengah juga. Dia menarik tangan Akashi yang masih mengusap-usap pipi Kagami."Kalau lama-lama kau bisa terlambat."

"Ah benar juga." Kagami mendelik pada si abu-abu, sementara Kise sama sekali tak digubris Akashi.

" _Hidoi-ssu yo_."

"Midorima kau jaga rumah ya!" teriak Aomine pada si surai hijau yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tidak mau _nanodayo_ , bukannya aku ingin ikut hanya saja aku malas di rumah sendiri."

Dan mereka berenam berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tujuan si merah. Setidaknya dengan mereka ikut kemana si merah pergi, mereka bisa mengontrol orang yang dekat dengan si tuan muda.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore _senpai_." Suara itu membuat pemuda raven yang tengah menyesap kopi hitamnya menoleh segera.

 **Byyuuurr**

Dan berikutnya cairan coklat bening berasa pahit itu menyembur dengan indah. Seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat memberi tatapan membunuh pada pelaku penyemburan kopi.

" _Senpai_? Kau baik-baik saja?" si merah memandang khawatir padanya.

Aku baik jika hanya melihatmu datang sendiri _teme_. Rutuk Nijimura Shuuzo dalam hati. Sudut matanya berkedut mendapati pemuda-pemuda yang menjulang tinggi berdiri dibelakang si pemuda mungil.

"Sore _senpai_." Ujar si pirang dengan senyum innocent. Hanya dia yang sopan, Ah tidak hanya Akashi saja yang sopan lainnya pengganggu. Dan apa-apaan tatapan itu, Nijimura mahasiswa semester tiga tidak akan merasa gentar sedikitpun. Tatapan preman saja Cuma angin lalu.

" _Senpai_ tidak keberatan 'kan aku mengajak mereka?"

Sangat keberatan jika hati kecilku yang menjawab, _babe_."Tentu saja tidak. Duduklah." Duduk yang jauh sana radius 500 meter kalau perlu. Nijimura menggeser duduknya yang langsung diduduki si hijau, merah kehitaman dan pirang. Sementara sofa panjang didepannya diisi biru tua, merah terang dan abu-abu. Bodohnya kenapa tadi dia memilih tempat duduk keluarga, seharusnya dia memilih tempat duduk khusus pasangan ehem. Mungkin Nijimura sudah _feeling_.

"Jadi _senpai_ , ada urusan apa denganku?"

Ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sepanjang hari minggu besok. Sayang sekali kalimat yang meluncur mulus dihatinya tak pernah terucap, mungkin lain kali."Kau bilang ingin meminjam buku manajemenku bukan?"

"Ah ya, maaf aku lupa." Pemuda kecil berwajah lempeng itu menerima buku tebal pemberian kakak tingkatnya. Dia mengulas senyum tipis. Andai kamera DSLR milik Moriyama dia bawa, tak segan-segan senyuman itu ia abadikan, mencetaknya dengan ukuran kertas sebesar spanduk kampanye dan dia tempel di kamar apartemennya. Oh jangan lupakan bunga segar setiap pagi agar sang uhuk gebetan tetap terlihat cantik setiap saat.

Ngomong-ngomong beginilah ceritanya asal mula kenapa seorang Nijimura Shuuzo yang terkenal sangar bisa sebegitu OOCnya didalam hati karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah karena hari itu. Pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

 **-flash back-**

Kala kelopak pink berbentuk hati milik bunga sakura berguguran sebagai penanda tibanya awal semester baru. Nijimura selaku panitia OSPEK sudah mempersiapkan wajah paling sangarnya dan berdiri di pintu masuk aula fakultas ekonomi. Dia bersidekap, bersiap berbagi teriakan di pagi hari untuk mempersiapkan mental para mahasiswa baru. Teman-teman seprofesinya pun tak kalah sangar. Berteriak menanyakan nama, jurusan yang dipilih, alasan berkuliah disini dan –ini yang paling modus- beri pujian untuk kakak tingkatmu agar boleh mengikuti upacara pembukaan OSPEK.

"Siapa namamu!" satu korban pertama setelah sepuluh menit menunggu.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Jawab pemuda merah dengan wajah datar namun tuturnya masih sopan.

Nijimura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya dia tipe tangguh."Jurusan apa yang kau pilih, _chibi_?!"

Satu delikan tajam datang dari biner ruby yang berkilau. Nijimura menahan seringainya."Manajemen dan Bisnis."

"Apa alasanmu kuliah disini!" masih dengan teriakan yang sama sekali tidak woles.

Terdengar helaan nafas di pemuda merah itu."Karena ayahku menyuruh kuliah disini." Jawabnya singkat padat tanpa berkelit.

Biasanya mahasiswa baru akan menjabarkan serba serbi keunggulan Universitasnya, tapi si merah ini menjawab lain."Pertanyaan terakhir, berikan pujian terbaikmu untukku, agar aku memperbolehkanmu masuk."

Lepas sudah seringaian Nijimura, mendapati raut wajah terganggu dari sang _kouhai_.

Tiga puluh detik berjalan cepat, pemuda merah itu masih diam. Matanya berputar kekanan dan kekiri. Menganalisis keadaan, hanya satu kalimat pujian saja tanpa harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Dia sangat paham tingkat kejahilan para kakak tingkat dimasa-masa orientasi. Salah-salah pujiannya malah dibeberkan di mimbar, harga diri seorang tuan muda Seijuurou akan meluncur cantik nanti.

' _Senpai_...' matanya melirik seorang gadis yang tengah menunduk malu. Ah dia punya ide.

" _Senpai_ ," Akashi menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mendongak perlahan."... _senpai_ tampan."

 _ **Wuuushh**_

Angin musim semi langsung menyibak poni Nijimura, mata kelabunya membulat, pipinya berserabut. Efek yang terlalu dramatis memang tapi coba lihat mata bulat itu, lihat ekspresi itu. Tuhan maaf sepertinya hambamu yang taat ini belok.

Akashi memperhatikan wajah sang senpai dalam diam. Dia menunggu untuk segera diijinkan masuk dan segera duduk, kakinya kesemutan ngomong-ngomong. Tapi melihat keadaan senpai yang diam dengan pipi merona membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

Menggumamkan kata permisi dengan pelan dan si tuan muda melenggang begitu saja tanpa menunggu respon. Ternyata manjur juga cara gadis pink tadi, seulas senyum tipis tersungging. Akashi akan berterima kasih jika bertemu lagi.

.

Setiap mengingat masa pertama bertemu itu, Nijimura akan mengambil cermin dan memasang wajah sangar. Dan pujian Akashi akan menggema dikepalanya. Benar-benar ngenes sekali. Andai Nijimura tahu, pujian itu semata-mata Akashi lakukan agar bisa segera duduk. Tak terbesit sedikitpun dalam benak si tuan muda menganggap pujian itu datang dari hati terdalamnya, dia 'kan profesional. Dan rahasia besar itu belum diketahui oleh Nijimura. Biarlah tetap tersimpan dalam brankas kebahagian Nijimura Shuuzo.

Oke kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Hei Akashi, urusanmu sudah selesaikan. Bisakah kita pulang?" si tan menggaruk belakang kepalanya bosan.

Nijimura merengut mendengar penuturan itu. Si dekil itu merusak suasana menghayal Nijimura saja. Kalau dia mau pulang, pulang saja jangan ajak-ajak Akashi.

"Kagami _cchi_ mau buat sup _tofu_ katanya." Ini lagi mahkluk kuning berisik juga mengganggu. Dasar apa tak ada diantara mereka yang sedikit peka dengan modus terselubung Nijimura agar bisa berduaan dengan _kouhai_ -nya?

"Jangan lupakan _tofu_ lembut kesukaanmu itu." Kali ini si abu-abu ikut menimpali. Sepertinya pemuda-pemuda ini memang berniat menyuruh Akashinya untuk segera pulang.

Mata kucing beriris merah itu tampak berbinar."Kau akan membuat sup _tofu_ Taiga?"

Kagami mengangguk antusias."Midorima sudah membelikan bahan-bahannya tadi. Iya kan Midorima?"

"Jangan salah paham _nanodayo_ aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membelikanmu bahan-bahan untuk sup tofu kesukaanmu itu hanya kebetulan lewat saja di depan supermarket." Si hijau dengan _tsundere_ nya seperti biasa berkata sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Nijimura berpikir, supermarket dengan kontrakan pemuda-pemuda itu serta kampus mereka berjarak cukup jauh dan bertolak belakang. Supermarket terdekat berada disebelah selatan kampus dengan jarak kurang lebih 500 meter. Sedangkan kontrakan pemuda-pemuda itu berada di utara kampus. Niat sekali pemuda ini untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk sup _tofu_. Pengorbanan Nijimura belum ada apa-apanya.

"Jadi kita pulang- _ssu_ , kita bisa masak bersama." Kise yang paling bersemangat sepertinya.

"Ya, ayo pulang. Aku juga ada kejutan untukmu Akashi." Akashi mendongak kearah si tan yang duduk disisi kirinya.

"Kejutan?" rautnya penasaran.

"Kau pasti suka." Kejutan? Apa kira-kira yang Aomine akan berikan pada Akashi, Nijimura memutar otak. Majalah? Akashi lebih suka novel. Dompet? Akashi punya lebih bagus. Baju baru? Baju Akashi selalu baru ngomong-ngomong. Lalu apa? Ah jangan-jangan CINCIN! Tidak boleh dibi_

" _Senpai_ mau makan malam dengan kami?"

Hah? Nijimura memandang sang adik kelas meminta pengulangan kalimat.

" _Senpai_ mau makan malam dengan kami?" ulang Akashi sama persis seperti yang dia ucapkan tadi.

Benarkah itu? Yes! Sorak si senpai penuh suka hati.

Apa! No! Kali ini suara hati para penghuni kontrakan penuh keberatan.

"Tidak merepotkan?" Nijimura berlagak sungkan.

Akashi menggeleng kecil."Tentu tidak. Mari senpai. Bukan begitu?" Akashi memandang satu per satu teman-temannya.

Pemuda-pemuda itu mau tak mau menganggukkan kepala mereka meski dengan berat hati.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang berbelanja keperluan tambahan mereka langsung menuju ke rumah. Oh jangan lupakan adegan untuk kelihatan heroik di mata Akashi. Pemuda-pemuda keren itu berebutan membawakan belanjaan. Karena lama tak menemukan titik temu akhirnya dengan adil si tuan mudalah yang membagi.

Aomine kebagian membawa beberapa plastik berisi snack. Kise mendapat bagian membawa sebungkus buah apel dan jeruk. Midorima membawa tiga botol soda. Mayuzumi kedapatan sayur mayur tambahan. Kagami dengan dua bungkus belanjaan untuk seminggu ke depan.

Nijimura? Dia mendapat bagaian menggendong Akashi dengan _bridal style_. Ah tidak-tidak itu hanya hayalan si dewan BEM. Karena Nijimura tamu dia tak membawa apa-apa.

Keenam _seme_ itu mengekori calon _uke_ mereka menuju rumah. Aura kelam nampak jelas menguar dari Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Mayuzumi dan Midorima. Dan aura kemenangan telak menyelimuti Nijimura. Sedangkan si mungil yang berjalan didepan tampak biasa saja. Mungkin sedikit senang karena sup _tofu_ akan menjadi menu makan malam kali ini.

.

"Selamat datang _senpai_ di tempat kami." Akashi membuka lebar pintu rumah. Tanpa menunggu si tamu masuk, para pemilik rumah segera masuk. Berharap setelah masuk mereka bisa menutup pintu rumah dan membiarkan si tamu berdiri di luar. Kejam memang.

"Biar aku yang memasak dengan Taiga." Kagami tersenyum cerah, rezeki anak baik.

"Aku mau bantu- _ssu_!" perusak suasana, si merah gelap memasang ekspresi masam.

Dan berakhirlah dengan berkumpul di dapur bersama. Saling berdesakan untuk berebut posisi terdekat dengan si mungil-tersayang.

Namun sayang niat mereka untuk berdekatan malah membuat si merah merasa risih.

" _Shintarou bisa geser sedikit."_

" _Taiga, aku bisa memotongnya sendiri tak perlu bantuanmu."_

" _Senpai tolong lepaskan tanganmu."_

" _Ryouta pelukanmu membuatku tak bisa bergerak."_

" _Chihiro jangan bernafas dibelakangku. Itu geli."_

Seperti itulah. Ngomong-ngomong masih kurang satu orang lagi...

"Akashi!" panggil pemuda itu lantang, cengirannya membuat dia dua kali lebih tampan.

Si pemilik nama berikut para pemuda yang ada didekatnya ikut menoleh."Kemarilah."

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya. Untuk beberapa detik para pemuda itu menahan nafas. Si merah meninggalkan pisau dan wortelnya dan menurut menuju tempat Aomine.

"Ada apa Daiki?"

"Tutup matamu."

Kelopak mata putih itu menutup tanpa protes. Aomine mendekatkan badannya. Seme-seme siaga dibelakang sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Jika saja terjadi sesuatu mereka akan siap menerjang si dim.

Aomine menyeringai mendapati tatapan membunuh pemuda warna-warni itu. Dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seakan ingin memeluk si merah. Kain yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya sudah terpasang manis ditempat yang sesuai.

"Buka matamu."

Akashi membuka matanya."Kau suka?"

Si Akashi muda mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencermati benda apa yang tengah dia pakai."Apron?"

"Ibuku yang membuatkannya, khusus untukmu!"

"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu tersenyum."Tapi tulisannya kenapa harus_

"Biarkan kami melihatnya- _ssu_." Kise memutar bahu mungil Akashi. Apron berwarna biru tua, dengan model simpel mampu menghias badan mungil itu. Namun, detik berikutnya."Lepaskan itu- _ssu_! Benda itu tidak cocok!" teriak si pirang histeris.

"Benda macam apa ini!" kali ini Nijimura yang tak rela.

"Akashi kau terlihat gendut, cepat lepaskan." Mayuzumi tak mau kalah, alis Aomine berkedut.

" _Aho_ mine! Jangan macam-macam kau!" Raung Kagami.

"Akashi lepaskan kain itu _nanodayo_." Midorima jujur dia tak suka Akashi diklaim secara tak langsung.

"Kalian kenapa sih, apron ini buatan bibi Konaya, sayang kalau tidak dipakai."

"Bukan masalah apronnya!" protes Nijimura.

"Ya! Tapi tulisannya- _ssu_." Disetujui oleh Kise.

"Kata-kata itu terlalu nista untukmu." Chihiro menimpali.

Urat siku-siku Aomine bermunculan." _Teme_! Memang apa yang salah dengan tulisan 'Daiki _Wife_ ' huh!"

"Tentu salah nanodayo." Ujar Midorima santai, dia masih memikirkan beberapa cara agar Akashi mau melepaskan apron nista itu.

"Bersainglah secara sportif, _aho_." Tunding Kagami tepat di muka si tan.

Kilat tak kasat mata saling memercik satu sama lain, tak lupa geraman dan gigi yang saling bergemeletuk. Menggambarkan betapa kukuhnya niat mereka.

 **PRANG**

Pemuda-pemuda kelebihan hormon itu menoleh serentak. Pecahan piring yang cukup keras membuat mereka tersadar.

"Sudah ributnya? Sekarang lanjut masak." Pemuda-pemuda itu mengangguk patuh. Ada kalanya Akashi akan menjadi manis dan menggemaskan tapi ada kalanya pula dia akan menjadi lebih menyeramkan dari seorang iblis sekalipun.

Catatan mental untuk mereka minus Aomine. Mereka akan meminta ibu mereka untuk membuatkan apron dengan tulisan yang lebih baik daripada milik Aomine titik. Dengan ini perang sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

.

.

Haloo minna-san, akhirnya saya update juga XD

Terima kasih review, fav dan follownya saya senang sekali XD

 _ **kireimozaku**_ _ **,**_ _ **Akaverd20**_ _ **,**_ _ **Erry-kun**_ _ **, Levi-chin,**_ _ **curw**_ _ **, ukeaka, NekoPanda,**_ _ **Sachi d Readers**_ _ **, Akashiya Shinku author MC Shirayuki ,**_ _ **shourazeva**_ _ **, kurohime,**_ _ **jesper.s**_ _ **,**_ _ **madeh18**_ _ **, no name,**_ _ **Anna-tachi**_ _ **,**_ _ **Kichiroo**_

Hmmm mengenai pertanyaan di review tentang 'Apa akan ada pair disini?' jawaban saya, maaf saya belum menentukan apa ada pair atau tidak. Saya Cuma berusaha menonjolkan perjuangan para ehem seme dan ketidakpekaan Akashi. Soal pair saya belum menentukan XD

Gimana kalau minna-san req satu pair buat jadi pair next chap? :D

Jadi ntar gini, kalo reqnya banyak, misal NijiAka. Chap depan NijiAka bakal ditonjolin banget gtu. Tapi bukan pair final ya. Gomen saya masih bingung milih pairnya XD

Segitu aja deh ya, B titip salam loh/lol XD

Matta ne!

Yang mau gabung ke grub WA Ukeshi Lovers bisa bm saya 53A76824. Gomen saya nggak punya line DX


End file.
